


yet another chatfic

by hoisinn



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Total Drama Chatfic, chatfic, chatroom, somehow sticking to canon and diverging it at the same time?????? wowie, the real question is is the tag anne maria/vito or anne maria/mike, unfortunately haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoisinn/pseuds/hoisinn
Summary: When faced with the boredom of the school holidays, what are 51 ex-competitors supposed to do?Be productive? Go outside? S-socialise?"Nah", Beth thinks as she sits in front of her cruddy school laptop. "I'm going to make a chatroom."(apologies for horrible summary it's nice inside i promise)





	1. before this journey begins i would like to say a few words

oh jeez i never thought i'd actually go along with my sister's idea of making a chatfic (it was actually my idea but lets pretend, shall we?).

i am by no means a good author, i'm more of an artist, but fun and procrastination are fun and procrastination after all. this fic is honestly just something to work on during the times i dont wanna do school stuff. that being said...  
\- this is a very irregular fanfiction, unfortunately. i've made myself promise that i'll post at least once a week- that'll be a fun one to try and keep up with!  
\- once again, not an author. i'll try my best but characters are bound to be OOC at any given moment. i am trying to improve though, so if you spot anything, just comment or hit me up on tumblr! i live to give the fans what they want and if they want people to be in character, then so be it!  
\- actually, feel free to call me out on anything. grammar, chapter length, punctuation, the world is yours. just don't flame the relationships; i have a tendency to keep everything as close to canon as possible.  
\- i'm open to plot ideas (mostly because i'm horrible at making them myself) so once again, comment or message my tumblr  
\- i'm not expecting y'all to memorise everyone's username so i'll be posting them all on this chapter for convenience, and all the usernames present in each chapter will be included in the notes.  
\- rated T for occasional swearing and innuendos but i'll warn you in the notes so just treat it like a G fic. or not.

anyways, have fun reading this lil shitpost born and bred out of year 11 pre-pre-exam stress

 

 **Beth** : your_bethst_friend  
**Lindsay** : linZZeePonY  
**Cody** : the_codemeister14  
**Noah** : noah_  
**Justin** : hot7_stuff  
**Sierra** : codys_wife_xoxo  
**Bridgette** : soulsurfer  
**Katie** : sadiesbff  
**Sadie** : katiesbff  
**Heather** : queen_heather  
**Harold** : madskillz_101_  
**Gwen** : xX_eternaldarkness_Xx  
**Izzy** : izzscope666  
**Ezekiel** : thezeke_yo$  
**Geoff** : partayyy_dudeee47  
**Owen** : im_hungryy  
**Alejandro** : the.beautiful.burromuerto  
**Courtney** : future_lawyer01  
**Trent** : a_drama_br0  
**LeShawna** : leasista5815  
**Duncan** : juvie_king2  
**Tyler** : jock4lyfe  
**DJ** : mamasboy  
**Eva** : ironheart

 **Dakota** : _dak0taaa  
**Lightning** : theonlyshalightningg  
**Mike** : mike.csvm  
**B** : the_silent  
**Sam** : gameguy094817293  
**Scott** : dirtboii  
**Cameron** : TheHistoryOfTheBeaver  
**Staci** : the_fab_staci  
**Jo** : loserslayer  
**Brick** : at.your.service  
**Anne Maria** : spray_canne_maria  
**Zoey** : lonelylife123  
**Dawn** : mysticAura

 **Beardo** : 5ynthe5i5er  
**Leonard** : arealwizard39  
**Ella** : princess_ella23  
**Max** : _evilest_  
**Scarlett** : prodigenius  
**Rodney** : ready2_mingle  
**Dave** : plain_and_sane  
**Sky** : aiming4the_sky  
**Shawn** : notazombie12  
**Jasmine** : gal_down_under  
**Amy** : betterthansamey  
**Samey** : sammy489_  
**Topher** : chris_topher_2.0  
**Sugar** : sugar_sweet_


	2. and thus, it begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beth** : your_bethst_friend  
>  **Lindsay** : linZZeePonY  
>  **Harold** : madskillz_101_  
>  **LeShawna** : leasista5815  
>  **Justin** : hot7_stuff  
>  **Cody** : the_codemeister14  
>  **Gwen** : xX_eternaldarkness_Xx  
>  **DJ** : mamasboy  
>  **Owen** : im_hungryy  
>  **Noah** : noah_  
>  **Sierra** : codys_wife_xoxo

**_[your_bethst_friend created “Total Drama Chatroom” at 19:52]_** ** _  
_** **_[your_bethst_friend added linZZeePonY, madskillz_101_, hot7_stuff, the_codemeister14, soulsurfer, leasista5815, im_hungryy at 19:54]_**  
  
**your_bethst_friend** : So I was thinking earlier that I really missed all of you so I decided to make a chatroom for total drama veterans!! We can finally talk together without having chris around :D  
**_[linZZeePonY logged on at 19:59]_**  
**linZZeePonY** : wow beth this is amazing!!1!1!  
**linZZeePonY** : ur the best :)  
**linZZeePonY** : ohhhhh is that y ur called your bethst friend??  
**_[madskillz_101 logged on at 20:00]_**  
**madskillz_101** : only now you realise?  
**your_bethst_friend** : Dont be rude Harold, she’s trying!  
**linZZeePonY:** im not completely dumb u kno!  >:(  
**linZZeePonY:** like, i kno 5 ppls names now!!  
**madskillz_101** : sure.  
**madskillz_101** : also there were definitely more than 8 people on total drama, why haven’t you invited anyone else?  
**your_bethst_friend** : I don’t actually know everyone’s usernames :(  
**your_bethst_friend** : I’ve set it so that you guys can invite people on!  
**your_bethst_friend:** invite only though, i don't want like, chris or someone to find this  
**madskillz_101** : ill do it after I finish this battle on street fighters brb  
**_[madskillz_101 logged off at 20:06]  
_****linZZeePonY** : whats street fighters?  
**your_bethst_friend** : No idea...  
**_[leasista5815 logged on at 20:07]  
_****leasista5815** : Street Fighters is a game that Harold keeps playing ALL. THE TIME. NONSTOP!  
**leasista5815:** Gotta respect the chinese gal though, she’s crazy strong  
**_[leasista5815 added mamasboy,  xX_eternaldarkness_Xx at 20:09]_**  
**linZZeePonY** : hi lasaga!  
**leasista5815:** that's not... whatever. hey lindsay :)  
**linZZeePonY** : u can add ppl??  
**linZZeePonY** : i have no idea who to add bc i forgot tylers username...  
**linZZeePonY** : oh no, he’s gonna hate me! :((  
**your_bethst_friend** : No he won’t, don’t worry Lindsay! I don’t think he was too annoyed in world tour?  
**_[hot7_stuff logged on at 20:14]_**  
**hot7_stuff** : hello  
**linZZeePonY** : HI JUSTIN!!!!  
**leasista5815** : Oh, I’ve had enough of pretty boys after World Tour. talk to y’all tomorrow  
**_[leasista5815 logged off at 20:14]_**  
**your_bethst_friend** : Justin’s not like al though! He’s actually nice  
**your_bethst_friend** : Oh, she’s already gone  
**_[the_codemeister14 logged on at 20:15]_**  
**the_codemeister14** : why hello there, ladies! ;)  
**hot7_stuff** : hi Cody  
**hot7_stuff:** and thank you beth for defending me. I am nothing like that… cuteness-stealer.  
**the_codemeister14** : great idea Leshawna, adding Gwen onto the chat  
**linZZeePonY** : green isn’t on the chat tho  
**your_bethst_friend** : Yeah, she isn’t?  
**the_codemeister14** : @xX_eternaldarkness_Xx is Gwen!  
**the_codemeister14** : don’t worry Gwen, I haven’t forgotten you ;)  
**_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx logged on at 20:18]_**  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : i hate this stupid username  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : can anyone hack into this app and change it  
**_[mamasboy logged on at 20:19]_**  
**mamasboy** : aww, it’s not that bad!  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : it is.  
**_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx voted to remove mamasboy from the chatroom (1/6)]_** ** _  
_** ****_**[the_codemeister14 voted to remove mamasboy from the chatroom (2/6)]**  
_**the_codemeister14:** i’ve got your back :)  
**linZZeePonY** : a vote?? what r we voting for??  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : to kick bunny boy off the chat for saying my username wasn’t bad, because it's the worst, cringiest thing i've laid my eyes on.  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : it says half the people online have to vote in order to kick someone off  
**mamasboy** :  >:(  
**mamasboy** : im leaving until y’all learn to respect other people’s opinion!  
**_[mamasboy logged off at 20:22]  
_****xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : whatever, i’ll also leave til somebody can fix my user _  
_ **_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx logged off at 20:22]  
_****hot7_stuff:** im gonna go too, heading down to the retirement village to get some compliments  
**linZZeePonY:** we could give u compliments!  
**_[hot7_stuff logged off at 20:22]  
linZZeePonY_ :** oh...  
**your_bethst_friend** : Now the chat isn’t beautiful anymore...  
**the_codemeister14** : *AHEM*  
**linZZeePonY** : aww beth but im here :(  
**linZZeePonY** : its true tho  
**linZZeePonY:** im pretty not beautiful  
**_[im_hungryy logged on at 20:24]_**  
**your_bethst_friend** : Anyways I have to go to dinner so... seeya!  
**_[your_bethst_friend logged off at 20:24]_**  
**im_hungryy** : why are you having dinner now? Doesn’t everyone have dinner always????  
**im_hungryy** : and Beth! how could you forget to add my little buddy?! It’s shocking >:/  
**_[im_hungryy added noah_ at 20:25]_** _  
_ **_[noah_ logged on at 20:27]_**  
**noah_** : ew.  
**_[noah_ logged off at 20:27]_**  
**im_hungryy** : oh :(  
**the_codemeister14** : wait, can’t Noah hack into Gwen’s account?  
**the_codemeister14** : it makes me sad to see her sad  
**_[noah_ logged on at 20:29]_**  
**the_codemeister14** : yay :D  
**_[noah_ added codys_wife_xoxo at 20:29]_** ** _  
_** **_[noah_ logged off at 20:30]_**  
**the_codemeister14** : oh no D:  
**_[codys_wife_xoxo logged on at 20:30]_**  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : hello husband~~~;)))) bet you missed me~  
**the_codemeister14** : i must depart  
**_[the_codemeister14 logged off at 20:30]_**  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : cody? offline? DEAD?  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : i have to go!!  
**_[codys_wife_xoxo logged off at 20:31]_**  
**im_hungryy** : well that was wild  
**linZZeePonY** : i have to go for my daily spa treatment now, cya owen!  
**_[linZZeePonY logged off at 20:32]_**  
**im_hungryy** : wait, do you have bath bombs?  
**im_hungryy** : do they taste nice???  
**im_hungryy** : ...welp, guess I’ll go eat now, y’all know how it is  
**_[im_hungryy logged off at 20:34]_** ** _  
_** **_[madskillz_101_ logged on at 20:57]_**  
**madskillz_101** : ok hi guys I finished my battle on street fighters  
**madskillz_101** : ryu has a wicked shinku tatsumaki senpukyaku like, gosh  
**madskillz_101** : wait... where did everyone go?  
**madskillz_101** : double gosh :/


	3. wow noah, you're making alot of friends today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sierra** : codys_wife_xoxo  
>  **Geoff** : partayyy_dudeee47  
>  **Izzy** : izzscope666  
>  **Bridgette** : soulsurfer  
>  **Owen** : im_hungryy  
>  **Noah** : noah_  
>  **Cody** : the_codemeister14  
>  **Gwen** : xX_eternaldarkness_Xx  
>  **Duncan** : juvie_king2  
>  **Courtney** : future_lawyer01  
>  **LeShawna** : leasista5815  
>  **Anne Maria** : spray_canne_maria  
>  **Trent** : a_drama_br0  
>  **Tyler** : jock4lyfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noah finally swears because fresh tv are cowards

**_[codys_wife_xoxo logged on at 11:38]_**  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : so i just got back from my husband hunt  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : turns out he moved houses the last time i checked :’(  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : i’ll just add more people while I wait for cody to return!  
**_[codys_wife_xoxo added future_lawyer01, juvie_king2, izzscope666, a_drama_br0, partayyy_dudeee47, jock4lyfe, spray_canne_maria at 11:41]_**  
**_[partayyy_dudeee47 logged on at 11:42]_**  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : sweet idea making this group beth  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : thanks for adding me sierra  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : no problem~  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : tooootally unrelated but do you happen to know where Cody lives?  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : nope  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : awwwww :(  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : cheer up man im sure hell come back on  
**_[izzscope666 logged on at 11:44]_**  
**izzscope666** : heyyYYY FELLAS  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : hiiiii  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : sup escope  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : do you know where Cody lives?  
**izzscope666** : i know EVERYTHING!!! >;D  
**izzscope666** : but my knowledge comes at a price!!  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : well... I didn’t want to have to sell all my total drama merchandise but if that’s what it takes...!  
**_[soulsurfer logged on at 11:47]_**  
**soulsurfer** : woah sierra maybe calm down a little?  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : fine, but only because NOTHING could get me to sell by precious goods  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : except maybe cody dying  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : hey babe  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : why werent you on yesterdays chat  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : they had already added you on  
**soulsurfer** : the wifi and signal is suuper bad where i live haha  
**soulsurfer** : i can’t really get online much  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : that sucks  
**soulsurfer** : mmhm!  
**izzscope666** : hey hey hey if I try hard enough, I can generate my own hotspot!  
**soulsurfer** : that’s... great?  
**izzscope666** : yeah! it makes my brain go all fuzzy though, and sometimes my hair catches on fire  
**izzscope666** : it’s pretty fun! ooh, i can teach y’all!  
**soulsurfer** : ...  
**soulsurfer** : maybe later?  
**soulsurfer** : im lagging out, talk to you later :)  
**_[soulsurfer logged out at 11:50]_** ** _  
_****_[partayyy_dudeee47 logged out at 11:50]_** ** _  
_****_[im_hungryy logged on at 11:51]_**  
**im_hungryy** : Izzy!!  
**izzscope666** : chubby buddy!!  
**im_hungryy** : thats Noah’s line but ok!!  
**izzscope666** : didn’t he leave last time?  
**im_hungryy** : im still recovering  
**_[noah_ logged on at 11:57]_**  
**noah_** : what’s up, my name’s noah, and i just rose from my hibernation  
**im_hungryy** : please don’t leave again!!  
**noah_** : yeah, yeah.  
**_[the_codemeister14 logged on at 11:58]_**  
**the_codemeister14** : hey Noah can you hack into Gwen’s account to change her username?  
**_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx logged on at 11:59]_**  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : if you’re going to do anything in your life, let it be this.  
**noah_** : what, let me into your account?  
**noah_** : i can do whatever i want, you know.  
**noah_** : i can post all your drawings of juvie boy  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : WHAT! DON’T YOU DARE!  
**_[juvie_king2 logged on at 12:00]_**  
**juvie_king2** : your what now  
**_[future_lawyer01 logged on at 12:00]_**  
**future_lawyer01** : You have drawings of WHO?  
**noah_** : ...  
**noah_** : whoops  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : NOAH GET OUT OF MY ACCOUNT!!!!  
**noah_** : nope  
**noah_** : i’m staying here and I can make you say whatever I want  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : noah is sooooo smart!!!  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : noah is such a major hottie  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : tooootally stronger and better than duncan and trent!  
**im_hungryy** : wow Noah, you really have it with the ladies!  
**juvie_king2** : ...  
**noah_** : i know, right  
**future_lawyer01** : ugh, just shut it!  
**_[future_lawyer01 voted to remove noah_ off the chatroom (1/8)]_** ** _  
_****_[juvie_king2 voted to remove noah_ off the chatroom (2/8)]_**  
**noah_** : oh come on  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : omg don’t remove Noah!!!  
**noah_** : yeah, listen to gwen  
**future_lawyer01** : YOU’RE IN HER ACCOUNT!  
**future_lawyer01** : GWEN! I THOUGHT WE WERE BOTH OVER THIS!  
**juvie_king2** : you were? i thought the shit that went down in all stars had ended? wow, guess i’m a bachelor now  
**juvie_king2** : i’m not entirely sure how I feel about this  
**future_lawyer01:** Look, we can talk it through later. Maybe. I'm still a little mad.  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : OMG, Duncan is single CONFIRMED!!! the fans will be rioting! lemme just post this to the gwuncan, duncney, gwourtney and gwuncney blogs brb  
**juvie_king2** : thats… a lot of blogs  
**_[lesista5815 logged on at 12:07]  
_** **lesista5815** : That’s a lot? Honey, you haven’t seen anything yet!  
**lesista5815** : You can pick any two people, hell, any three people, and she’s bound to have a blog for it  
**_[spray_canne_maria logged on at 12:09]  
_** **spray_canne_maria** : it’s true though, i was looking for something about zoey to make a callout post about and there’s a topher/zoey blog  
**lesista5815** : The hell? They’ve literally never interacted  
**lesista5815** : Oh oh lemme guess… Zopher or Tophey  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : back~~ and it’s obviously zopher, tophey could be tom OR topher with zoey!  
**juvie_king2** : ha! your username makes it look like you do street art or something @spray_canne_maria  
**spray_canne_maria** : say that again and the only thing I’ll be spraying is your face  
**juvie_king2** : yeesh, calm your pretty head  
**spray_canne_maria** : shhh, i know i'm irresistible even over the internet i already have my own bad boy  
**juvie_king2** : who, Vito? pshhhh, he’s just a try-hard  
**_[spray_canne_maria voted to remove juvie_king2 from the chatroom (1/10)]  
_** **spray_canne_maria** : come on guys, lets remove this jerk from the chat! nobody talks to my boyfriend like that!  
**lesista5815** : He’s kinda Zoey’s boyfriend as well, y’know.  
**lesista5815** : Or not? Not really sure how this works yet  
**lesista5815** : Speaking of which, why did Sierra only invite you? Why not any other roti competitors? No offence ://  
**spray_canne_maria** : because she only adds the prettiest girls, duh.  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : nah, it’s just because you had a funny username  
**spray_canne_maria** : oh come on!  
**_[a_drama_br0 logged on at 12:13]  
_** **a_drama_br0** : aww sweet, all the drama brothers are added to the chat now!  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : i know, right? I didn’t want Cody to feel like he was the only one of you here, that would have been totes awkward  
**a_drama_br0** : cody, harold and justin were online yesterday.  
**a_drama_br0** : i was the one that was left out.  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : whatevs, anyways one of the fans wanted to know if Noah is actually interested in Gwen??  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : before you ask, im started streaming this chat to all the followers on my main blog. the fans want ANSWERS!!!  
**noah_** : you do realise i’m with emma, right.  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : i don’t think i’ve ever talked to noah in the entire time i’ve been on the show. besides, i’ve had enough relationship drama to last my entire life.  
**im_hungryy** : Noah!! What happened to you having it with the ladies?  
**future_lawyer01** : Oh good, you’re out of her account now?  
**noah_** : yep, got bored. as i do with everything. bye  
**_[noah_ logged off at 12:15]_** ** _  
_****the_codemeister14** : yo! Trent!  
**a_drama_br0** : what’s up little man :)  
**the_codemeister14** : i’ll have you know I grew at least a centimetre since you last saw me  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : omg Cody, you need to tell me these things as they happen!! i’d like to keep my list of statistics up to date, you know?  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : something tells me that there’s something slightly illegal about that  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : what, compiling a detailed database about everything including, but not limited to, blood type, dental records, school grades, bank accounts and number of underwear?  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : pfttt as if  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : …  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : i’m... just going to leave.  
**_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx logged off at 12:18]  
_** **izzscope666** : i’m going to physically manifest in your house and steal all your merch if you give that kind of information to the police  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : sheesh, i’m not that mean  
**izzscope666** : good. I’ve been on the run for a month or so now and i’d really appreciate not getting caught  
**izzscope666** : OOPS just heard sirens gtg!!!!!1!  
**_[izzscope666 logged off at 12:19]  
_** **im_hungryy** : that girl is amazing  
**_[jock4lyfe logged on at 12:19]  
_** **jock4lyfe** : oh, youre still together?  
**im_hungryy** : nah, we kinda drifted apart after jamaica  
**im_hungryy** : we’re both over it though, and hey! It was great while it lasted!  
**lesista5815** : yeah, that’s the spirit :D  
**im_hungryy** : @jock4lyfe what about you and Lindsay? Has she forgotten you again?  
**jock4lyfe** : actually no!! She’s just so incredible, her memory has gotten heaps better recently  
**jock4lyfe** : sometimes she forgets to actually come to our dates, but that’s ok! I just show up at her house and we watch movies together  
**im_hungryy** : awww that’s so sweet!  
**im_hungryy** : reminds me of the time me and noah went to this new sundae place and i dared him to order the largest one except he couldn’t finish it so we went to his house and i just ate the rest while he made a sandwich  
**im_hungryy** : fun fact… he may be lazy he can’t turn down a dare  
**_[xX_eternaldarkness_Xx logged on at 12:21]  
_** **xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : OH?  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : NOAH I DARE YOU TO CHANGE MY USERNAME  
**_[noah_ logged on at 12:21]  
_** **noah_** : fuck  
**noah_** : wait  
**xX_eternaldarkness_Xx** : thanks  
**_[noah_ logged off at 12:25]  
_****noahtheBEAST** : i hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, a longer chapter!  
> for continuity purposes, chapters 3 and 4 are going to be posted on the same week, so it might take a little longer to come out after this. we'll see?


	4. top 10 saddest anime deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beth** : your_bethst_friend  
>  **Heather** : queen_heather  
>  **Alejandro** : the.beautiful.burromuerto  
>  **Sadie** : katiesbff  
>  **Katie** : sadiesbff  
>  **Duncan** : juvie_king2  
>  **Eva** : ironheart  
>  **Cody** : the_codemeister14  
>  **Izzy** : izzscope666  
>  **Trent** : a_drama_br0  
>  **Geoff** : partayyy_dudeee47  
>  **DJ** : mamasboy  
>  **Owen** : im_hungryy  
>  **Lindsay** : linZZeePonY  
>  **Harold** : madskillz_101_  
>  **Sierra** : codys_wife_xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breaking news: duncan swears once.

**_[your_bethst_friend added sadiesbff, katiesbff, queen_heather, thezeke_yo$, the.beautiful.burromuerto, ironheart at 09:35]_ **

**your_bethst_friend** : There, that should be everyone from island! I’m not too sure what the roti and pi contestant’s usernames are so I’m just gonna leave that to sierra or someone. Maybe I’ll make it so anyone can join later?  
******_queen_heather logged on at 09:36]_**  
**queen_heather** : why the hell is freakzekiel here?  
******_[queen_heather voted to remove thezeke_yo$ from the chatroom (1/2)]_**  
 **_[thezeke_yo$ is removed from the chatroom at 09:36]_**  
**queen_heather** : that’s better  
******_[the.beautiful.burromuerto logged on at 09:37]_**  
**the.beautiful.burromuerto** : Hello, Heather. It’s been a long time.  
**queen_heather** : why are you always ruining my sweet, sweet, user-removing moments?  
**the.beautiful.burromuerto** : You must be confused  
**the.beautiful.burromuerto** : I am part of your moments :)  
**queen_heather** : i hate how right you are  
**your_bethst_friend** : Oh! So you guys are still together!  
******_[katiesbff logged on at 09:38]_**  
 **_[sadiesbff logged on at 09:38]_**  
**katiesbff** : see katie, i told you it would happen!  
**sadiesbff** : im not even sad about losing the bet! They’re soooooo cute!!  
**katiesbff** : you’re so much cuter than them though  
**sadiesbff** : awwww stop it sadie youre making me blush  
******_[juvie_king2 logged on at 09:39]_**  
**juvie_king2** : jeez, get a room  
**sadiesbff** : oh, i was planning to visit sadie today anyways  
**katiesbff** : sike!! we’re already in the same room  
**juvie_king2** : you… you do realise that wasn’t what i meant  
**sadiesbff** : duhhhh of course we know, who are we, lindsay?  
**katiesbff** : no offence  
**queen_heather** : i don’t think she’s even smart enough to know what an insult is  
**_[ironheart logged on at 09:40]  
_** **ironheart** : you just don’t change, do you  
**queen_heather** : ugh, don’t you have stunts or whatever to waste your time on? stop bugging me!  
**_[the_codemeister14 logged on at 09:40]  
_** **the_codemeister14** : wow, did something happen between you two? apart from the stuff on tdi of course  
**_[izzscope666 logged on at 09:40]  
_** **izzscope666** : eva told me that heather’s dad was the music guy on one of the shows she was on and they still had some beef, yknow?? some juicy, chewy, oh so delicous beef dammit now izzy’s hungry! anyways, they just fought alot. the usual  
**ironheart** : unlike the rest of you weaklings, i could have actually won in tdi if satan itself didn’t vote me off!  
**the.beautiful.burromuerto** : Before Heather finishes typing her comeback, which I'm sure will be amazing, I would just like to add that Satan is a rather handsome fellow! His passion, his firey personality, and most importantly, his hair!  
**queen_heather** : i... do have perfect hair.  
**queen_heather** : if not for my boyfriend, i would have murdered you @ironheart  
**queen_heather** : this is the only time you’re getting off easy  
**ironheart** : you’re not even going to try? Come on, FIGHT ME LIKE A WOMAN! COWARD!  
**queen_heather** : you know what? You’re not even worth my time!  
**_[queen_heather logged out at 09:42]  
_** **the.beautiful.burromuerto** : Well played, Eva, well played.  
**ironheart:** ugh. posers.  
**_[the.beautiful.burromuerto logged out at 09:42]_  
** [ironheart logged out at 09:42]  
**the_codemeister14** : …  
**your_bethst_friend** : …  
**sadiesbff** : why did you even invite those two on?  
**your_bethst_friend** : I had to be fair! Sure Eva’s aggressive and Heather’s super mean but that doesn’t mean that they’re not allowed to even TALK to us! Besides, I didn’t know what happened between the two either!  
**katiesbff** : oh ok. and if heather’s online, doesn’t that mean aleHOTjro’s online as well?  
**sadiesbff** : oh my gosh sadie you’re sooooo smart!!  
**katiesbff** : wanna get some froyo?  
**sadiesbff** : when do i not!  
**_[katiesbff logged off at 09:44]  
_** **_[sadiesbff logged off at 09:44]  
_** **juvie_king2** : hang on, weren’t they in the same room or something?  
**izzscope666** : who ever said you can’t talk to each other on the internet and irl? jeez duncan, get woke  
**_[a_drama_br0 logged on at 09:44]  
_** **a_drama_br0** : did  
**a_drama_br0** : did you just say woke  
**a_drama_br0:** get woke, duncan  
**juvie_king2:** shut up, trent  
**_[partayyy_dudeee47 logged on at 09:45]  
_** **_[mamasboy logged on at 09:45]  
_** **partayyy_dudeee47** : yeah duncan get woke  
**_[im_hungry logged on at 09:45]  
_** **mamasboy** : get woke  
**juvie_king2** : im going to stab someone if you guys make this a meme  
**im_hungryy** : get woke!  
**your_bethst_friend** : hehe, get woke  
**_[linZZeePonY logged on at 09:45]  
_** **linZZeePonY** : whos woke?  
**linZZeePonY** : beth you should add woke on!  
**your_bethst_friend** : umm… I’ll do it later?  
**juvie_king2** : memes aside, i found the worst thing yesterday  
**mamasboy** : oh? If even you say it’s the worst, it’s definitely bad  
**juvie_king2** : it was…  
**juvie_king2** : a harold body pillow  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : …  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : that was underwhelming dude  
**juvie_king2** : why do these things exist  
**izzscope666** : oh duncan, duncan, duncan.  
**izzscope666** : you’re so funny, thinking that’s bad, y’know? I once found a ZOMBIE ZEKE body pillow  
**_[queen_heather logged on at 09:47]  
_** **queen_heather** : usually i hate people like you, but you have my congratulations on having survived that experience  
**_[queen_heather logged off at 09:48]  
_** **partayyy_dudeee47** : holy crap dude  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : the chances of heather positively interacting with you  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : its insane  
**the_codemeister14** : oh, she’s not actually that horrible. we’ve talked a lot after world tour happened, it’s just hard for her to open up!  
**_[madskillz_101 logged on at 09:48]  
_** **madskillz_101** : you say that like i didn’t discover pretty much the same thing in total drama island  
**madskillz_101** : shame on you cody  
**your_bethst_friend** : And you're not even freaked out about a body pillow?  
**your_bethst_friend** : Harold, someone out there is sleeping with a life-sized picture of you!  
**madskillz_101** : ok  
**im_hungryy** : it doesn’t creep you out even a little?  
**madskillz_101** : nope  
**juvie_king2** : man, that shit’s gonna haunt my nightmares  
**linZZeePonY** : awwww poor duncan!  
**mamasboy** : he’s having a horrible morning, i’m so sorry man  
**mamasboy** : would it make it better if maybe… you held something?  
**juvie_king2** : huh. maybe?  
**juvie_king2** : wait  
**juvie_king2** : WAIT NO DJ NO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS JESUS CHRIST MAN  
**mamasboy:**  
**madskillz_101** : that’s kinda gay  
**madskillz_101** : and therefore not good enough. this needs to be turned up to maximum gay  
**madskillz_101:**  
**juvie_king2** : if not for the fact we are literally on the opposite sides of this country, i would have murdered you  
**linZZeePonY** : ooooh i wanna get one!!  
**linZZeePonY** : not of herd of course hes kinda ugly but a tyler one would be perrrfect :D  
**madskillz_101** : gosh, thanks for the compliment  
**your_bethst_friend** : i’ll order one for you!  
**your_bethst_friend:**  
**linZZeePonY** : yay!!!!1!!  
**partayyy_dudeee47** : i’m gonna get one of my girl bridgette  
**the_codemeister14** : ok this is cool and all but can we delete these messages later? Sierra might see them and order like, a million of me  
**im_hungryy** : he has a point  
**_[codys_wife_xoxo logged on at 10:14]_  
** **the_codemeister14** : HOW DOES SHE DO THAT SO QUICKLY  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : oh, don’t worry cody, i’ve already got body pillows of you all!  
**codys_wife_xoxo** : it’s incredible what access to the producer’s bank accounts can do  
**your_bethst_friend** : that seems highly illegal  
**juvie_king2** : im so proud  
**codys_wife_xoxo:**  
**juvie_king2** : god  
**juvie_king2** : DAMMIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha get fucking rekt duncan
> 
> i know i said last time that the next chapter was gonna be uploaded within the same week..... i'm around halfway through writing it so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
